Sleepless nights
by Ms. K2
Summary: *Mentions of touchy subjects and Drugs, please do not read if sensitive* They told me I saw him because of the nights I had stayed up past midnight. They blamed it on my imagination. I believed them, but when I saw him a second time I knew he was real. When the third time came around, He left me scared.
1. Prolouge

**i feel like super duper drunk but im a teenager and dont have accesses to the stuff so idek what im feeling send help**

 **i dont own ft, if i did i would make natsu and lucy kiss every other minute**

 **characters** **maybe ooc, and this is my first, first person story, that'll I'll be trying to make multi chapters out of**

 **enjoy!**

 **r &r**

* * *

You know, it's kinda weird.

Have you ever told anyone something, but they think it's too crazy, and then they think you're crazy?

Well if you have, welcome to my world.

They told me that seeing him was just my overactive imagination going to work, but when I saw him a second time I knew it wasn't because of sleepless nights or my stupid imagination.

It's currently four am in the morning and I had just snuck back into my small apartment from sneaking out and doing things any kid like me would do.

Drugs..

Yeah I know, I'm a bad kid. But don't get me wrong, I don't do it so people see me as 'cool' or... anything else. I have issues. Issues any abnormal teenager would have. I don't have the best childhood. A girl with daddy issues basically, but ten times worse. See my father used to abuse me and do things to me any teenage girl or boy would hate. Any person would hate in general- well, unless you're into that. I moved away from him when I was fifteen and I'm seventeen now. I'm currently sharing an apartment with my always drunk half sister, Cana.

We have the same Mom. Not the same dad. I envy her for her father honestly. I wish Gildarts was my legal father, but sadly he isn't.

Cana is almost always drunk, never a moment she isn't. I might be over exaggerating but it really does seem like that. Cana's got the most beautiful brown hair I've seen, it's all wavy and lengthy. She's got really pretty blue eyes too, and an enormous chest, something that runs in my mom's side of the family.

My mom... Sadly isn't here with us anymore, but I can still remember her face like it was yesterday.

The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she sung. It's all still fresh in my memory. The woman had beautiful long blonde hair, and these huge brown eyes that made everyone fall in love with her. She never seemed to ever be angry at anything. She died from cancer. Harsh? Not really. A lot of people lose their parents to cancer. I'm sorta over it.

Back to me sneaking into my house, I was just with a couple of friends who are probably still by the pool hiding and smoking. I on the other hand decided to head back because I felt like I was gonna puke every time a person would walk by... Not only that but I swear I keep seeing... Him.

It's not a bad sorta him, but ain't good either. This guy likes to sneak into my house at night, and there was only two other times I saw him. Once was in my bedroom, snooping through my panty drawer. I thought he was some panty raider, kinda funny if you think about it. Second was in my kitchen snooping through my food. Both these times in the middle of the night.

Now I saw him with my gang of friends. Gajeel, Levy, Erza and I were all smoking and Erza and I got to the point where we were... what others refer to as 'baked'. I just felt like everything was spinning. I stood up groggily at that point and told them I was going to go home, but I hadn't realized Erza was too busy laughing to her heart's content, and Levy and Gajeel were all over each other to pay any attention to me.

So I decided to go before we would all get in trouble. Finally inside my house, I hear Cana snoring and look into her bedroom to see her topless, and most likely naked underneath, next to her stupid boyfriend Laxus.

I turn back around and creep into my room and change my clothes into pajama shorts and a crop top. I slip into the covers and start to wrap myself in my comforter. Right when I was starting to drift into sleep, I hear my patio door open. I instantly jolt up and there he stood.

With the moonlight finally gazing upon him I was able to get a good look of him, and he was not what I expected.

He had pretty green eyes, like prettier then I had ever seen green eyes. They sorta looked like lizard eyes in a way. He had a well built body it seems, but most of it was hidden under a cloak. He also had... Pink hair, that stuck out everywhere.

"Who- Who are you?!" I finally muster out. The man flinches and turns to face me.

"I'm... I'm Natsu." He utters. His voice is rougher than I expected for a guy with pink hair.

"Why are you in my house?" I ask persistently. He sits down on my bed and I flinch towards the wall. He crawls closer to me and our faces are two inches away from each other. And he does the one thing that made me want to jump off my patio.

He comes in closer and then takes a huge whiff of me. Yes. You heard it. He's smelling me. I let out a quiet shriek and almost melt myself into the wall. He pounces towards me and slams his hand over my mouth. My eyes start tearing, thinking of the worst case scenario. His furrowed brows pull back into a softer expression.

"Sorrow." He says silently. I tilt my head sideways. "You know sorrow." he said. He pulls back and the grips my shoulders pulling me forward and my head slams against his chest. I struggle to be let go, but his grip won't budge. It makes me feel so uncomfortable, yet comfortable.

Ah! What am I thinking!?

As if an eternity goes by, the strange man pulls away from me.

"Lucy." I say. He tilts his head. "My name, it's Lucy." I repeat. His eyes light up as I just gave him a million dollars. "Why have you been sneaking into my house?" I ask the awaited question. His eyes narrow.

"Please don't ask that." He says mysteriously. I wince back in fear, the way his voice was just now sent shivers up my spine.

I look up at him and our eyes meet. Though his eyes aren't that pretty green they were before. They were now a piercing crimson red, like Gajeel's. My eyes widen and I crawl away from him. He shuts his eyes and rubs them.

"W-What was that just now?!" I say, wanting to yell but restraining myself from doing so.

"I.. You... You make me feel weird." He says. What?

"What's the supposed to me?" I say, whisper yelling in the process. He looks at me, his eyes the same crimson as they were before.

"It means this." He said before leaping at me. My arms pinned above my head. His breath was hot on my neck as he just laid there like that. I struggle underneath him and yelp. He puts his hand over my mouth and I start to cry.

I don't want this to happen. Not again.

Please.

...Please.

He gets up and stands before me, a tall figure. I sit up and move myself to the wall.

"LAXUS!" I scream. I hear a shuffle in the room next to me and running feet before the door is swung open. I sob frantically into my knees and when I look up at him, he's look at me like I'm mental.

"Why'd you scream my name?" he asks. I look before me and evidently, the pink haired bastard is gone. I want to scream and punch a wall, because this only further proves I'm going insane.

"Nevermind." I grunt. I push him out of my room and I go to lay on my bed, while sleep takes away my consciousness.

* * *

Morning time comes around and I got to check the spot where my friends were. Evidently they were all sleeping on the concrete floor. So I woke them up and brought them to my house so we could eat breakfast.

Levy sits across from me, she has pretty blue curls and her hazel eyes are always looking at books, like now. She wears a orange sundress that fits her so well. She has a tiny body so it looks good on her.

Erza had long, red hair. She has duller brown eyes then mine, but they always seem to bring me happiness. They tell me that she's hear and she awake, and not like the little kid she was.

Erza has a tragic past. She was kidnapped when she was little and held as a small worker for this cult that wanted to resurrect this guy named Zeref, who they called the over lord of the blood sucking demons or something. It hurts my brain just to think about. I don't want to say I feel bad for her but I do. I don't want to pity her though.

Gajeel looks like a metal man, hence earning the nickname Metal face from me. In return her calls me bunny girl. Why? Because the first time we met was at a club and he said I looked like a Bunny dancing. Gajeel's got long black hair with piercings all over his face, he's got really red eyes. I don't even know how Levy can love him.

It still freaks me out though. Every time I look at Gajeel's eyes now, I can't help but think of the pink haired bastard. Natsu. I think I'll call him Cupcake since he had pink hair.

"Whatcha thinking about Lu?" Levy says, breaking my train of thought. I look at her nervously.

"About how to kill Metal Face." I say. Gajeel looks at me and spits out his food.

"What did I do Bunny!?" He shrieks. I stick my tongue out at him.

"You put your filthy, rusty hands all over Lev!" I say jumping over the table to pounce at him.

"Cease this!" A booming voice yells. Everyone sits quietly in their places. I shiver in fear as I avoid eye contact with Erza.

"Sorry Erza..." I say. Gajeel nods in agreement as we all sit down and finish our breakfast in silence.

I go onto my phone and scroll through my instagram feed. I instantly stop as I see Mirajane, a girl who goes to my school, posts about what her classes are for our Senior year of highschool. I grin happily as I go onto our school website to check out what my classes are.

First period, AP Lit

Second Period, Culinary Arts

Homeroom, Dance

Third Period, Psych*

Fourth Period, Support Class

"Class are up!" I yell jumping up and down. Everyone instantly pulls out their phones and searches for their classes. Happily, I have Homeroom with all three of them, AP Lit with Levy, and the Support Class with Gajeel.

Though I say we have homeroom all together, Erza is actually that homeroom teacher...

Believe it or not.

She was a Junior when the rest of us were Freshmen, and she was exceedingly good at her classes and Graduated her Junior year, going to college early, and also exceeding those classes.

She now teaches Fencing and contemporary dance, and I couldn't be happier for her.

"Gah! I don't want school to start!" Gajeel complains.

"Gajeel, I'll pay you for that O-Pen so I can smoke in Support Class." I grin, Erza hits us both on the heads.

"I believe in having fun, but in class, we learn. Not smoke." She says Sternly. I sigh as I nod and Gajeel coughs.

We put our dishes in the sink and we go off into my room, and speaking of smoking, that's exactly what we do.

Cana doesn't really care if we get so high we can't walk. She just doesn't want us to get caught.

I take a hit and hold it in, and ten breathe it out towards Levy. She breathes it in and breathes it out. We giggle. Gajeel snatches the pen from my hand and takes a larger hit then we did and scoffs at us. Show off.

We just chilled in my room for the rest of the day, watching movies, playing cards against humanity, truth or dare. You name it, we played it.

But now it was the part of the day I dreaded. Night.

Ever since that happened last night I've kinda been scared he'd come back.

It scares me just thinking about it.

The position he put me in last night made me feel like he was going to... do things to me. I've already experienced that sorta thing with my bitch ass father. Luckily, my cherry is still intact, but it could've broken in any moment, and that scares me.

I crawl into the shower and turn on the steaming water. I breathe heavily as I soak my body in the water. It hits my joints and I sigh out. Relaxation.

Fourty-Five minutes later and I'm comfy in my bed.

That is until I hear my patio door opening.

* * *

 **lol short beginning pls help**

 **Psych* Pronounced 'Sike'. It's a class at my school that teaches about mental health. :)**


	2. I need protecting

**I don't have anything creative to say today**

 **don't forget to R &R **

**I don't own FT, if I did, Gajevy would be very real. Along with Nalu.**

 **oh wait... Gajevy was confirmed. I think? I mean, Gajeel did say he loved her 3**

 **FINALLY MASHIMA YOU DID SOMETHING RIGHT!**

 **Also, I don't own any of the songs, brand's, stores, etc I name in this story.**

* * *

Am I scared?

Hell n-no..

Ok maybe,

But wouldn't you be scared if some guy, who has like, magically changing eye colors. Who pounced on you and who smelled you?

.

.

Don't lie.

I mean unless you were Laxus or Gajeel, I'd think they'd be so hot headed to pounce back and attack.

Me? I'm scared shitless.

I could scream, but who would come? Laxus and Cana aren't here right now.

I hear him quietly close the door after him. I can only imagine it's Nat- Cupcake after all. I stay hidden under the blankets and I don't move a muscle. I hear him march himself to my drawers, again. But I'm trying to act as if I'm asleep, so I can't "Lucy kick" him. Dammit.

It sounds like he he's moving again. I can tell he's coming towards me as the sound of the carpet moving and his feet shuffling in the swallowed room of silence. I cringe when I feel his body heat next to me, though it feels cold than it did last night. Suddenly I feel a pressure on my hip and I flinch. I leap up and reach for his hand, but fail as he's already moved it. I take my turn and I see, that it's not Cupcake.

It's someone completely different.

This man was shirtless, and hot damn he had abs. I could admire it for hours. His pants were unbuckled and sliding down his hip. I start to fall off by bed at this point. He's wearing a silver pendant, and he has black soulless eyes. Ok, maybe not soulless, but scary as hell. He had black hair that stuck out everywhere, but it was flat on the top of his head.

"Lucy." His voice spoke. I flinch and finally fall off my bed. I make an 'umph' sound and I can hear the man across from me chuckle. I grunt. I stand up and stand sturdy. "I'm not here to hurt you." the stripper says.

"Then what are you here for- Wait?! Get out!" I yell. "Why do people always want to break in my house!" I start to ramble and mutter things under my breath. I look back up at the man and he looks as me as if I'm crazy. "Who are you?!"

"My names Gray, I'm here because of Natsu-"

"You have relation to Cupcake?!" I shout. "Then get out!" I seeth. But he just stands there.

Then, he starts to laugh.

"You call flame brain Cupcake?!" He laughs. "Thats priceless!" he says through his tears. I blush intensely from embarrassment. His laughing calms down and his face morphs into maturity. It's a scary look, but I know it's serious.

"I need the Heartfilia Key." He says. What? What on earth is a 'Heartfilia Key'?

"Excuse me?" I say in a bitchy tone. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did. Though he didn't know that, and now he looked angry.

"The Heartfilia Key." He grunts. "I need her, and I sense her here. So give her. Now." he demands.

"I don't know what that is." He spit out at him. He lifts his head and looks down upon me. Wrong move.

As if fast as lightning, he's got me pinned against the wall. I grunt as my back his the hard wall and he presses his body against mine. I look back at his eyes and they're the same crimson red Cupcake had. I scream internally and try to squirm away, but he won't budge.

"It's not a what, it's a who." He growls. I bite his hand that was covering my mouth. He removes it and flinches.

"Then I don't know who it is!" I shout. "Just please let me go!" I plead. His body presses against mine even more. He just did the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

Sudden, the moonlight shines into my room and another figure comes out. The moonlight shines on his face and it shows his defined jawline. His blue locks have the same shape as the ass bitch that's pinning me to the wall, but a little more upwards. He has brown colored eyes, though I feel they could change at any moment. He has a red tattoo? Birthmark? On his left eye.

"Let her go Gray." the man says. His voice is slightly deeper than I expected. Stripper removes himself and I run to the other side of the room.

"Get OUT!" I yell at both of them. They look at me, Gray's eyes still a burning crimson red, while the blue haired guy on the other hand still has calm brown eyes. He approaches me slowly and I flinch back at him a little before he holds out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and shakily stand up. My eyes never drifted from Gray, hoping he wouldn't pounce on me.

"Will someone tell me whats going on here?" The bluenette yells finally. I hold a shaking finger.

"He was talking about some Heartfilia key and I didn't know what it, or 'her' is- and he- and then he attacked me and-"

"W-whaaat?!" Gray said. "That's not how it went at all..." he fibbed, laughing nervously. I almost pounced at him, but blue haired man held me back.

"Gray, you're lying." I was happy he could tell that he had lied. I couldn't even fathom what would have happened if he believed him. Blue haired guy makes his way over to Gray and punches him straight in the face. I couldn't help myself but to laugh, hard. Blue haired man comes back over and stands in front of me with a soft smile. My laughter has died down and he holds out his hand.

"Jellal." he says.

"Lucy." I reply. I take his hand and shake it with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry what Gray did to you, if that triggered any mem-"

"How would you know if it triggered memories?" I ask.

"Well, that's a story for some other time." He smiled. "Right now I'm here on behalf of the Heartfilia Key you said Gray mentioned." I nod, at least he's taking a more gentle approach then Gray did.

"I'm sorry I can't be of help to you with whatever you're looking for. Perhaps you could try my father? Jude Heartfilia." I say, trying to suggest they leave. Though both stare at me.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Gray mutters. "Of course it's you!" He yells.

"W...What's me?"

"You're a Heartfilia?" Jellal asked. "I thought Heartfilia's were pampered." He states. I look downwards.

"Yeah well, I left my home because of my bitch ass father." I grunt. He looks down at me and I make eye contact with him. His wooded orbs stare into me and I fellow like he's searching into my soul. I feel slightly uncomfortable as I back away slowly. He turns his head sideways and and scrunches his eyes.

"I apologize, me staring at you like that must have made you uncomfortable." he said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He removes his hand from his face and reaches into his pants pocket. He takes out a small wide card and hands it to me. "It has my information if you have any questions or need help escaping from something, please call." he smiled.

I gently took the card from his hand and look down at the card, scrunching my eyebrows together. "Why would I need help-" I stop as soon as I look up to see both of them disappear. I frown, looking at the card once more. Soon I hear my bedroom door open and there reveals a drunk Cana with a responsible Laxus.

"You're awake?" He asked me.

"Couldn't sleep." I lied to him, he nods his head.

"You didn't go out did you?" He queried. I shook my head. "Alright well, get some sleep. Mira wants to take you, Levy, and Erza shopping tomorrow." he mumbled. I smiled softly at him and nodded my head once more. He shut the door as he dragged Cana to their room. I let out a heavy sigh as I laid in my bed breathless.

The fuck am I gonna do?

* * *

No.

I don't wanna wake up but this damn silvette keeps tryna drag me outta bed.

"Mira!" I yell. "Go away!" I say as I try to grab the pillow next to me, trying to whack her with it. She grabs the pillow before it hits her and slams it on my face. I groan as the hardly painful hit made its impact. I sit up with a glare upon my face and look at her. She just smiles while her blue eyes pierce into me.

Fucking Devil.

"FINE!" I screech as I get up to get dressed. I march over to my closet and pull out a white off the shoulder quarter sleeve crop top with an open floral design down the middle. I walked over to my dresser and pull out a pair of black high-waisted ripped jeans. I go back to my closet and pull out some black heeled boots. I go to the bathroom and put on a tiny bit of makeup and walk out my bedroom door to eat food.

Once I'm done I head down with Mira, and Levy who was waiting in the car for us who eventually got bored and came to see what was taking so long.

Levy was wearing a yellow, tight fit crop top and white high-waisted shorts with sandal wedges. Mira was wearing a pink strapless dress that ended a few inches above her knees, and it had a pink brighter, pale, pink waist belt and bow. She wore a matching pale pink heels.

We stopped by to get Erza and the red haired woman was wearing a white blouse with a navy blue skirt and a matching bow tie with navy blue flats.

"Mira, can you hand me the aux cord?" Levy asked. Mira smiled at Levy and did what she asked. Levy smirked at Lucy and Erza as she plugged in her phone and dug through her playlists.

As soon as the song came on I wanted to scream and hug Levy. I bounced up and down in my seat as I sung along the lyrics to Vegas Lights. (A/N: It's a song by Panic! At the Disco c:) Erza bouncing with me.

It went like that for an hour as we were on the freeway, and we eventually arrived at the mall. I sighed as I was finally able to stand on solid ground again. Erza perked up as we walked on the sidewalk.

"Hey guys." Erza said, "My childhood friend is here, you guys wanna meet him?" I grinned at Erza and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. She flushed up up and waved her hands in front of her face. I giggled at her and so did the rest of the girls. We continued to walk down the streets of the mall.

We stopped inside Tilly's, Urban Outfitters, and all the other modern stores, but one of the stores I'm always most excited to go to... Is victoria secrets.

I'm not much of a sexual person, and neither are most of my friends, but the panties and bras there are just so cute! I buy them for myself and myself only.

We head to that store and I shop, and buy, and shop, and buy to my heart's content!

Everytime I walk in here though I always have the memory of where I was being a badass one day.

This guy was in the VS with his girlfriend I assumed and he asks his girlfriend. _'What's with girls and being shy in their underwear? It's the same as being in a bikini.'_ I went up to him and his girlfriend with an angry look on my face and said _'_ _Consent. A girl with a bikini on is asking to be seen, and she is okay with revealing her body. A girl in her undergarments doesn't want to be seen, in that state. Consent, is what makes the difference.'_ I walked out of the store like a boss! I was-

"Lucy!" I hear a voice yell. "Get out of Lala land and hurry and buy your things, we're getting ready to meet Erza's friend." Levy scolds. I mutter a small 'Alright' and march to the cashier to buy my last batch of things. Once I was finished I caught up to them.

We headed over to the food court to meet her friend and once we reached, I couldn't have been more scared.

Why does fate hate me!

Though we walked up to him, and my eyes never left him. His eyes never left me.

"Hey!" Erza said running up to him. He grabbed Erza and hugged her.

"Long time no see Erza." he said, his voice sounded clearer now.

"You guys," Erza started. "This is my childhood friend, Natsu."

My whole world felt like it was going to crash. Why him?! I rather have that stripper Gray! Well.. Maybe not.

"Yo!" He said with a wave of his hand. My brows knitted together.

"Hi! My names Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Mira smiled at him. He nodded his head as he smiled, showing his canines.

Levy walked up to him. "I'm Levy." Smiled. I stared down at the ground drowning out anything anyone else was saying. I don't know if I wanna be near this guy. Is this what Jellal meant if I need to escape from someone? Should I call him? I don't want to owe him any favors though... Though I already do given he saved me from Gray. Gah!

"Who's she?" I heard Natsu's voice. I didn't move my head and kept myself in deep thought.

"Lucy. She's probably thinking." Levy looked at me worriedly. "Lucy?" Levy came to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I flinched at her touch.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking..." I said.

"Told you." Levy giggled. Natsu looked at me with worried eyes. I stared at him.

"I'm Lucy." I said, acting as if I had never seen him before.

"Natsu." He said, doing the same thing. Maybe.

"Why don't we have Lunch together?" Erza suggested. We all nodded. I stopped.

"Hey Natsu?" I said looking at him. "Would you be more comfortable with us if there were more guys around?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure, that'd be fine with me."

"Oh! I call Gajeel then!" Levy said smiling and running off to a quieter place.

"I'm gonna go call a new friend. I'll be back." I said while walking slightly faster then normal. I dig in my pockets, trying to see if I had the card in my pants. Remembering I most likely don't. I look into my phone to see if I had saved his number from last night, and evidently, I did. I call the number and it rings three times.

 _"Lucy?"_ the other line says.

"Jellal?" I say, with a worried tone. "I need you for about maybe an hour or two."

I could hear him chuckle on the other end. _"Already?"_

"Yea.. I dunno if you know this guy, but this guy named Natsu-"

 _"I'll come, don't worry."_ he said immediately and the line hung up.

"Wait! I-" I groaned. "He's already gone." I murmur to myself. I go to walk back to my friends, as I notice Gajeel already sitting there. I groan as he looks at me and smirks.

"Hey Bunny-Girl! Calling your boyfriend?" He yells out.

"No!" I said, punching him in the arm as soon as I got closer to him. "He'll be here soon. I met him a... Week ago." I lied.

"Is he cute?" Mira asks. I nodded.

"Not my type though." I add.

We sat and talked for about fifteen minutes before Natsu and Gajeel stood up and started brawling. Erza had to break it up before the cops showed up. Knowing Gajeel, that would mean he would go to jail... Because of illegal things.

"Lucy!" a voice called out from behind me. I turn around to see Jellal. He's waving at him with a soft smile and I walk up to go greet him.

"Hi!" I say as I walk up to him.

"Is he hurting you?" Jellal whispers to me, so only I can hear. I shake my head.

"I'm scared he will though." he whisper back. He furrows his brows.

"Alright. I'll stay til he leaves. I know him so I know why you would be scared." He mentions. He then pushes me over back to the table. "So Lucy, introduce me to your friends?" he asks casually. I smile.

"The blue haired girl is Levy, Silver haired is Mira, Black haired is Gajeel, and red head is-"

"Erza?" Jellal cut me off. Erza looked up at Jellal and her eyes went wide.

"Jellal..." she breathed.

"You two know each other?" I ask to them, but mostly Jellal. Erza ignores me and drags Jellal to a secluded corner and I watch them exchange words, but then turn my head to the rest of the group.

"What was that about? Gajeel muttered.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Lucy they're signalling for you to go over there." Levy pointed out. I turn around to see Erza motioning me to come over. I sit up nervously and walk over to her with my whole body shaking. This can't be good.

Don't tell me Erza, my friend since freshman year, is like Jellal, Natsu and Gray.

I reach to where they are. Erza looks at me worried. "Do you know you're the Heartfilia key?" Erza asks me. I want to play it off as I don't know what she was talking about, but I nod. "Do you know what we are?" she asks. I look up.

"All I know if that you have magically changing eye colors, well at least Natsu and Gray do-"

"You met Gray?" Erza asks.

"Story for another time." Jellal interrupts. Erza nods and motions for me to continue.

"Natsu and Gray do, buts thats all I know. I don't know why their eyes change color but they do." I state. Erza looks down.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I was assigned by my master to keep an eye on you, and make sure you never found out you were the key. I failed." she looks down.

I put my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I honestly, don't know what's going on here. You were doing so well Erza. I'm happy you tried to keep this from because it's confusing, but I'd like for you two to fill me in please." I stated. She gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Have you ever heard of Vampires?" Erza asked. I nodded.

I shivered.

"We, are what people consider, vampires."

* * *

 **I bet you could predict it huh?**

 **Oh well**

 **See you guys Later!**


	3. Repeated Questions

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **also, for those of you who find this chapter confusing, because you had starting reading this before i posted this chapter, I have changed things from the first Chapter to her background with Erzy Werzy and her classes and stuff**

 **If stuff doesn't make sense please point it out to me so I can fix it, but don't be too harsh.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

They're kidding right?

Vampires are Legends? I thought I knew they weren't real.

I can't even fathom how old they really are. Or is the immortal life a Legend too?

Ugh. This hurts my brain.

Maybe that's why Erza was so smart, because she's been through all those classes before.

My mind is on a rampage.

Why is this happening. They're vampires right? Why didn't they just drink my blood when they first-

"Because we aren't those kinds of Vampires Lucy." Jellal's voice emerged, breaking my thoughts.

Did he just read my mind?

"Yes." he voiced once more. "A trick I picked up from an old friend of mine."

My gazed turned to him. "This is a little overwhelming for me." I state. He nods.

"I understand Lucy, but you're going to have to learn about us since you now know you are the Heartfilia key." Erza stated. I smiled a forced smile.

"One question I'd liked answered now, and I know is a school night so you'll most likely say no," I look up hopefully at Erza. "Will you spend the night to explain everything to me?" Erza sighed.

"Fine, I owe it to you anyway." She smiled. "Let's go back over there."

We made our way back over to the table where everyone turned their attention on us. They all smiled warmly at us. Another question I have to ask Erza is if the rest of them know, and since Gajeel's eyes are red, does that mean he's one too? But they've alway been red, so who knows.

Another thoughts pangs my brain as I think of all of the actions they had when I first encountered them.

Na-Cupcake and his.. sniffing me, him hiding his head in the crook of my neck. Gray pinning me against the wall, and then pulling away with red eyes.

I've read enough fictional stories to know that, that means they thirst for my blood.

Gah! That sounds so weird. Now knowing that Jellal can read minds means I can't ever have have privacy when I'm around him.

I look over at him and he's already smirking at me.

Bitch ass.

I see him frown and stick out his tongue at me. I stick my tongue back out at him.

"What... Are you two doing?" Natsu's voice comes out.

"Nothing that concerns you, Cupcake." I glare. He opens his eyes wide. Jellal looks at me, slightly glaring.

Did I do something wrong?

I look over at Jellal to see him nodding slightly.

Shit.

"Who you callin' Cupcake, Buttercup!?" He yells at me. I glare and stand up, leaning over the table.

"Who you calling Buttercup, Cupcake!?" I shriek. He stands his body up and leans over the table, and I cower slightly at his more taller figure, but start to stand my ground as I lean in closer, glaring at him.

"Cease your fighting!" Erza yells. I sit back down, obeying Erza, but Cupcake decides to be the idiot and defy her.

"Fuck you Erza!" He yells, and as fast as he stood up, he was sitting back down, with a bump on his forehead. I snicker at him, and he recovers from his smack as fast as lightning to glare back at me. Erza glares at both of us and we cease out bickers.

The rest of the day was calming. Most of the time I acted as if Cupcake wasn't there, and I would talk with Jellal, Erza and Levy most of the time. Gajeel and Natsu seem to bicker while Erza wasn't listening, but got along most of the time. Mira was just texting on her phone for the rest of the day, and god knows who she's talking to.

It was getting dark, and we were all walking back to our cars. I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me.

"I'm gonna go home with Gajeel, girls." Levy waved at us. "See you tomorrow!" She said as she walked off.

Mira stopped in front of us. "I'm having a friend pick me up. Thanks for letting me use your car Erzy!" She smiled as gave Erza her keys and started to walk the opposite way of us. "Bye girls!"

We continued to walk down the large parking lot when a hand held my shoulder. I yelped slightly and Jellal and Erza looked back to see if I was alright.

"I'm not gonna hurt Buttercup." Natsu said. "Walk ahead, and Jellal don't listen in."

We let them walk ahead of us and then Natsu started walking Slowly. I tagged along feeling safer with him then alone.

"So.." He said.

"...So.." I repeated.

"I'm sorry for the first time we met." Which time did he mean? When we met properly or when her broke in and we actually spoke together?

"When I broke in, I was following this tantalizing smell, and then it lead to your apartment." he said.

"Are already assuming I know what you are?" I asked. Is he dumb?

"Not assuming. I know that they told you what I am." He said pointing up toward Erza and Jellal. The two laughing with each other. I smiled at the sight.

"I have a question." I said. Natsu hummed. "When Jellal read my mind earlier today. I was thinking stuff like 'Why didn't they kill me right off the bat?' And he replied with, 'We aren't those kinds of Vampires.'" I said. "What does that mean?" I asked looking up at him. He sighed.

"We, don't usually kill people." he stated. I shivered at that statement. He said usually. So did that mean they did occasionally? "We have Gray's little sister, Wendy, steal blood bags from the hospital. They're aunt works there. Porlyusica."

Wait... As is Dr. Porlyusica? She's my doctor for like... Check ups and stuff.

Would the term 'Small world' apply to this moment?

I let out a large sigh and try to process the information that I just tried to store.

My brain is literally saying, Error: File is too fucking Insane to understand, trying again when you're high.

I grinned at my thoughts. I'm such a weird kid.

"Here we are." Erza said. I looked back at Natsu and he had a small smile on his face. It made him look broken for some reason. I dropped the bags I was carrying and walked fastly up to him and hugged him. He was surprised at the action, I could tell. I could tell also that Erza and Jellal were looking at me like I was crazy, and I didn't blame them.

Without a word I let go of him and picked up my bags again. I walked and put them in the back seat of the car, and then walked up to the front seat and sat down. Making the seat lean backwards to make myself comfortable in the process.

I could hear small conversations go on outside the car and then suddenly, Erza climbed into the car, blushing a red that could rival her hair. I giggled.

"What happened?" I asked her, and if possible, she blushed harder.

"N-nothing!" she pushed out. I laughed at her.

I looked in the back of the car and pulled out the O-Pen I snatched from Gajeel, rolled down the window, and started smoking. Erza looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I say shrugging. "For all the questions you ask tonight, I'm gonna need to be high just to compute them all." I stated.

* * *

When we reached home, I dragged Erza to my room, made her change into pajamas, grabbed a bunch of snacks, and made her talk.

"So." I started. "Who else of our friends is like you?" I say, trying to make sure it's one question at a time.

"Well, you already know its Gray, Natsu, Jellal and I, but Laxus is also one, and so is Gajeel."

"I knew it!" I shouted. "About Gajeel... I mean." I laughed nervously.

"So are there also 'werewolves'?" I ask jokingly, not expecting to get a real answer out of her.

"Yes." She nods, and I'm utterly surprised. "Mirajane and her siblings are a few to name, actually."

"Wow... Didn't expect that." I say, my eyes opened wide. "So, how about immortal age?"

"It's very true." She states. "Though if you are turned before the age of Eighteen you tend to age slower, as were Gajeel was always mature for his grade, because he was already matured to the point of 18, no?" I nod at her. "I was already aged over 18, but nobody tends to ask your age anyway. Once you hit Eighteen, you're done aging. But as for Jellal, he was turned by me when he was Twenty-One." Erza stated. I looked at her in amazement. Well, aren't humans way off, vampires do age.

"What about the way you die?" I asked. She glares. "I don't want to kill anyone of you..." I defend. "Okay how about this, how do I harm or defend myself against one of you?" I said changing my questions. Erza smiled at me.

"I was supposed to give these to you on your Eighteenth birthday, which is the day Master requested I tell you this stuff, but since you're already learning..." she reached into her purse and pulled out a ring of keys and a... whip? She grinned as she handed these things to me. "These are Heartfilia weapons, do you see why you are now called the Heartfilia key?" She said to me.

"How do I used them?" I ask.

"I'll make a day for you were I help you summon the person who can help you. But these are called the Zodiac keys. I don't know much about them myself but I'll take you to Master one day to explain them to you." Erza assured.

"So... Why exactly is the Heartfilia key so important?" I asked Erza. Erza clenched her jaw.

"The Heartfilia's are Vampire hunters, strongest of the strong, but I am not going to tell you any more than that. I believe master would want to tell you himself." Erza stated.

"GAH! Who's this master guy!?" I finally yell. God! That's been bugging me ever since she mentioned him. Erza chuckled.

"He's the Master of our conjoined Vampire and Hunters guilds." She smiled. "He himself is a vampire, but was a hunter before he was changed." She stated.

"So, do all vampires have powers after they're changed?" I queried. She shook her head.

"Not really, only holder type vampire hunters do." She said. "If you aren't a Holder Vampire hunter you have to develop a new power similar to your hunter power." she stood up and a bright light glowed around her. "I'm a special case though, I have re-equip powers, which is similar to holder-type magic." once the glow was gone, it revealed Erza is a armor suit that consisted of a metal, and feathery skirt. Her top just barely covered her boobs, and he head a feather like head-piece with matching metal-feathered wings with a large sword.

"Wow.." I said admiring her. "So do Natsu and Gray have powers? Jellal? Laxus? Gajeel?"

"Hold up Lucy." Erza said. "I want you to ask them those questions. Each power is specific to a certain person, and they chose, and or found it, for their own reason. It'd be rude of me to tell you their stories." I frowned.

"Okay then, last question." I said, thinking of what I really wanted to ask her. "Why don't you burn in the sun?"

Erza then held up her right arm to show the bracelet that she always wore. "This was enchanted to make me not burn in the sun by a Witch, named Juvia, she's close to Gray since he first turned, and she cast an immortality spell on herself so she could be with him forever, though the idiot is just starting to come to terms with his feelings." she stated. "Natsu has his scarf, Jellal, an earing. Gray, his pendant. Gajeel, his piercings and Laxus, his headphones, though when he doesn't want to wearing them, he puts a chain around his belt." I nod my head.

I try to process the information I just received.

After that, Erza and I stayed up til one am and went on my computer to just play around, and go on chatting websites, like omegle to fuck around.

I love Erza's one am side, it's so much more loosened up then her One pm side.

I don't remember when I fell asleep last night, but I woke up with a headache and my limbs are sprawled over and tangled with Erza's. I yelped as I leap for the clock, and it read 7:12.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I say as I run for the bathroom. "Erza get up or we'll be late!" I shriek. The redhead is instantly digging through my closet probably to borrow some leggings, a sports bra and a t-shirt, because she is a dance teacher after all...

She then rushes out of my room and comes back with two waters and some pain killers. I take them as I do my eyeliner and then rush out of the bathroom to find my outfit for the day.

I open my closet and grab a pale pink halter top and a black bomber jacket with a few patches on the back, and black jeans with black boot pumps. I tie my hair with a ribbon the same pale pink as the halter top.

I run into the kitchen to grab myself some toast and then come out seeing Erza drink from her water bottle, although, her mouth is stained red when her mouth let's go. I stare blankly at her.

"What?" she says. "Now that you know I'm gonna be open about it when it's you and me." I shake my head at Erza and walk out the door with her trailing behind.

We get in her car and we drive to my school. Magnolia High. Oh joy! One more year of this hell and then I'm fucking out. Glad I have the O-Pen I stole from Gajeel. Hopefully his ass doesn't come and-

"Bunny girl!" I hear a voice yell.

So close.

I turn around to see Gajeel. He holds out his hand for his O-Pen, but I give him a high-five instead. He grunts and nudges his hand forward. I groan.

"I'll pay you." I say. He grunts in deep thought.

"How much you got on you?" He asks. I dig through my bag and find Forty dollars.

"I got Forty. I'll give you that plus a favor of your choice?" I ask in hopes he'll say yes.

"Fine... I got another one I could anyway, just give me the forty and I'll be fine." He said groaning and I slap the forty in his hand and smile widely.

I walk off confidently to my first period class, but bump into a hard chest. I pull back and apologize frantically, but when I look up, I start to take my apology back.

I look up to see Gray.

"Hey there kid." He smirks. I groan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm the new Therapist for IEP* students here." he checks in his binder. "It also looks like you are on my list, so better get used to sharing your secrets with me." he grinned. I let out a wanton groan as I stomp away, getting stares. I don't care though.

All I know is that this school year is gonna be hell.

* * *

 **so,**

 **again, if anything doesn't fit logically together then tell me please.**

 **Also this school is an outdoor school so yeye**

 **if you have any questions about the vampire yourselves, just ask me and I'll answer them in the next chapter**

 **Also, Levy and Cana don't know about their boyfriends so that'll be a fun journey for them, wont it?**

 **If you liked my story, Follow it! If you loved it, Favorite it! If you hated it... Do both!**

 **Byebyebye**

 ***IEP: I have this at my school but its for people with learning disabilities and emotional issues. One of my accommodations is to have therapy at least once every week so yea, i included that with Lucy Luce**


End file.
